


Grimm Conversation

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Dark, Dark fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Keith and Shiro are two tributes from different districts who formed an unlikely alliance when they met on the train to the Capitol. This is how their story ends.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Depressoverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Grimm Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts), [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



„Keith?”, said boy immediately woke up hearing Shiro’s weak voice.

“I’m here,” he replied.

“What..?”, asked Shiro upon realizing his right arm was now a stump.

“The wolf muttations,” replied Keith, “I killed them but there was an infection, had to amputate your arm.”

“I’m sorry,” said Shiro, “It was because the wolf reminded me of Adam.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” said Keith, “I saw my father in the other one too, otherwise I would have acted sooner.”

A moment of silence followed.

“You know I’m not going to survive, Keith.”

“Then I’ll follow you into the afterlife”, replied Keith grimly.


End file.
